Lo que sαbe y lo que no
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es un chico demaciado maduro para su edad, al igual que sabio, segun su abuelo presume. Pero lo unico que no sabe el joven heredero de los Malfoy, es que contiene la cabeza de Potter.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y conjuros presentados en el siguiente fic, son propiedad de la escritora J. K. Rowling. Hago esto por pura diversión y no espero ganar nada escribiendo esto, así que este proyecto es totalemnte sin fines de lucro.

_**Inmaduro.**_

…

…

A la corta e inmadura edad de 14 años, Scorpius Malfoy sabía muchas cosas que los demás ignoraban. Por ejemplo, sabía exactamente como venían los bebes, y su procedencia, pues su padre se lo había dicho. Aunque Draco estuviera mostrándose verdaderamente nervioso por esa pregunta, cosa rara en un Malfoy, y más aún en su padre, él sabía que jamás en la vida le mentiría.

Y su padre no había respondido con la estúpida escusa de la fábrica de bebes, que era trabajada por duendes y hadas para crear la siguiente generación del mundo mágico. No. Eso hasta el más ingenuo de los ingenuos sabría que no hay un hecho contundente ni argumentos que respalden la existencia de la famosa fábrica. Por lo que su padre le respondió con la verdad: de la existencia de Pepe el dragón; un dragón de fuego que llevaba a los niños en canastas hasta depositarlos en las chimeneas más cercanas utilizando la red Flu para conducirlos a su destino.

Por eso, había magos que tenían lunares, según le había dicho su padre; eran trozos de polvo y cenizas que se le habían adherido cuando utilizo la chimenea.

También sabía que era casi imposible que Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso del último siglo, según había escuchado, fuera capaz de tener un ejército de seguidores. Pues el loco aquel, que según artículos del Profeta y El Quisquilloso no tenía nariz, era un mestizo. ¿Dónde estaba la lógica? Se suponía que Voldemort quería matar a los muggles, o bien, esclavizarlos por el resto de su aburrida vida, para que los magos gobernaran sobre todas las creaturas mágicas. ¡No tenía ni un gramo de lógica que alguien que tuviera esa mentalidad lo apoyara! ¡Era un Mestizo! M.E.S.T.I.Z.O. Mitad muggle, mitad mago.

Conocía de igual manera, la historia de Harry Potter, el mago que derroto al Señor Tenebroso y libero al mundo de su repugnante existencia. Pero, no le hallaba nada de sentido que un chico de 17 años, una edad muy joven, pudiera haber derrotado al mejor mago oscuro e incluso, salir con vida de varios enfrentamientos con él. Prácticamente era un niño, y aseguraba que ni siquiera había aprendido a afeitarse, aunque eso no podría saberlo él.

Así que, para tener una corta edad, el sabia muchas cosas, demasiadas según su familia. El abuelo, le contaba historias de los Malfoy, y que todos habían ido a la casa de las serpientes en el colegio.

Por lo mismo, cuando llego al colegio de Hogwarts, no le sorprendió que terminara en Slytherin, pues, según su padre, tenía la astucia que caracteriza a todos los Malfoy. Pero, como siempre y ante todas las adversidades, y la lógica misma, un Potter hizo algo que jamás se esperó en la sociedad mágica: quedo en la casa de Salazar.

Había algo de los Potter que los hacían principales protagonistas de cosas inverosímiles. Algo que le molestaba seriamente. Se suponía que Albus Severus Potter, estaría en la casa de los Gryffindor como todos sus familiares y primos pelirrojos. No a la casa de Salazar. Además, se suponía que Albus no le hablaría, puesto que según su padre, Harry Potter y él eran enemigos en Hogwarts.

Aun así le hablo.

Albus era ingenuo, bastante de hecho. Es totalmente estúpido el hecho de que le hablara. El menor de los Potter, tenía una extraña mentalidad, pues decía que la existencia de Pepe el dragón era sumamente falsa ¡Ven que ingenuo!

…

…

…

-Scorpius…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo llamado por Potter. Estaba cómodamente sentado en su sala común, mientras Albus Potter le veía desde hace unos cuantos minutos, pero el moreno no entendía que no le iba a contestar, que le estaba ignorando totalmente.

-Scorp…-Siguió sin mirarle siquiera.- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.-

-¿Qué quieres, Albus?- Pregunto lo más tranquilamente posible, mientras separaba sus ojos de la lectura.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto el moreno, mientras se extendía por su rostro una gran sonrisa, porque su amigo, al fin se había indignado a hablarle.

Los ojos de Scorpius quedaron en blanco, mientras le miraba. La incredulidad tomo posesión de todas las facciones de su rostro. Era obvio que leía, pero, como la mayoría de las veces, Albus no lo sabía.

-Ensayo en un piano rojo las sinfonías de Mozart, mientras como helado de crema de maní, y monto un dragón bipolar multicolor- Dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Albus sonrió más, mientras reconocía el sarcasmo del rubio y se hacia el oídos sordos.

-¿Por qué?- el Malfoy rodo los ojos.

-Porque Mozart es el mago compositor más brillante de todos los tiempos.

-No me refería a eso, si no al dragón bipolar-

-Ah, a eso… bueno, es que, o era el dragón bipolar o era el hipogrifo homosexual.- después de unos minutos de silencio, que a Malfoy le parecieron lo más cercano que tendría esa tarde, Albus rompió el silencio con la voz confundida y pensativa.

-Hubiera elegido al hipogrifo.- eso levanto la curiosidad del pequeño Malfoy.

-A en serio, ¿Y porque, Potter?- Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Porque el dragón puede decidir tirarte en cualquier momento. El hipogrifo no lo haría.-

Scorpius Malfoy conocía muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas incluía la habilidad que tenía Potter por ser impredecible al pensar cosas inverosímiles.

…

…

…

-¡Scorp!-Exclamo Albus mientras corria, demasiado rápido y alterado, hacia el heredero Malfoy, el cual se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una banca en uno de los muchos patios del colegio.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Pregunto con cansancio mientras veía al pelinegro mirar a todos lados alarmado.

-Rose…-dijo jadeante mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas para tomar aire.

-¿Qué tiene esa Weasley berrinchuda y sabelotodo?- No pudo evitar respondiendo a todas las preguntas sumando puntos a Ravenclaw…

-Se enteró…- volvió a jadear.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le pusimos un encantamiento al inodoro del baño de chicas para que explotara en cuanto se sentara? ¿O que le robamos sus pergaminos? Le hemos hecho tantas bromas…

-¡Malditas serpientes!- Se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja por todo el pasillo, haciendo que algunos curiosos que pasaban por ahí voltearan a la chica, que tenía todo el cabello cubierto de moco murciélago. -¡Me las van a pagar!

-Oh por Salazar, ¡Corre Albus! ¡Corre!- Exclamo alarmado el peliblanco mientras corría lo más rápido y lejos posible de la irritada, enojada e histérica pelirroja… arrastrando a Albus del brazo.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía muchas cosas, como que Rose Weasley no era una persona que tolerase que se enredara, más de lo que ya estaba, su cabello; o las contraseñas de todas las casas y los pasillos secretos- gracias al mapa del merodeador de Albus. E incluso que Rose Weasley se veía bastante graciosa molesta, y por lo mismo Albus y él siempre le molestaban.

Lo que no sabía, y no podía comprender, es que siempre salvaba a Albus de su iracunda prima, cuando con salvar su propio pellejo bastaba.

….

….

….

-Scorpius…

-¿Qué quieres Albus? ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado estudiando para los exámenes finales?- Levanto la mirada del libro y miro al acongojado pelinegro mirarle con impaciencia.

-Estoy aburrido.-

-¿Quieres que me ponga a bailar con un tutu morado el baile español que nos enseñó tu hermano llamado la macarena? ¿O prefieres la italiana "el pollito pio"?- Gruño con molestia mientras volvía a leer.

-No… quiero que salgas conmigo.

-Salí contigo. Siempre lo hago, pero hoy tengo que estudiar.-Replico el rubio mientras volvía a prestar atención a su lectura.

-No, no esa clase de salidas Scorpius… según James se llaman citas.-

Un nudo se alojó en su garganta y miro al joven Potter con sorpresa, sintiendo sus blancas mejillas tornarse de color rojo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

preguntar de mal modo, pues la prima del azabache era demasiado molesta. Siempre

-No.

-Anda, será divertido. Además, seguro que salir es más divertido que quedarse estudiando historia de la magia.-

-No.- Repitió de nuevo.

….

….

….

-No sé cómo fue que me convenciste.- murmuro el rubio molesto y sonrojado mientras caminaba de la mano con Albus, quien le había dicho que le apetecía ir al lago. El joven Potter sonrió con alegría.

-Es que te soy adorable. Y siendo sincero, soy bastante guapo.-

-Narcisista.- susurro molesto.

-¿O será acaso por los besos que te di?...-Pregunto irónico mientras fingía recordarlo. El joven Malfoy se sonrojo aún más.

Scorpius Malfoy sabía muchas cosas, demasiadas según su abuelo. Pero definitivamente no conocía nada de la mente de Potter… pero sabía que de ahora en adelante degustaría los dulces labios de Albus cuando se le plazca.

**Nini **Me tarde años en hacer este one-shot (porque mi madre no me dejaba usar la computadora, a veces creo que es peor que la señora Weasley u.u) Mi primer one-shot en esta sección ¡Sii! ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Absurdo? ¿Tierno? ¿Empalagoso y demasiado confuso? Si es así, quieren comentar, o solamente dejarme una crítica reconstructiva, pueden dejarme un Review.

Nos leemos luego.

**¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
